Tigerclaw's Tale
by Aceaxel1234
Summary: What was Tigerclaw's real story? Was he ever a harmless cat? How did he find his way to the lake?
1. Chapter 1

**TIGERCLAW'S TALE**

_My first Fan Fic. Sorry about the clan alliengences! I know that this doesnt make any sense if your eading Bluestars prophecy, but deal with it!_

Tigerpaw pounced at the mouse. It escaped his paws by only by a few mouse lengths. Whitepaw snorted behind him.

"You missed everything that moves Tigerpaw!" he taunted. Dappletail cuffed him over the ear.

"Whitepaw! You were a young apprentice too, you couldn't even catch a leaf before it fell to the ground." She scolded.

"I wasn't as bad as him! Besides, his sisters can catch more than he can! He's old enough he should be able to catch anything, but he cant even catch my tail!" Whitepaw mewled. Tigerpaw's two sisters looked over from where they where play fighting at the mention of their names.

"Did you call us?" Daisypaw asked, pulling out some moss from her brown tabby pelt.

"No, he's just making fun of Tigerpaw. I really wish you'd stop that, Whitepaw!" Ripplepaw was stalking towards Daisypaw again. "He'll get better."

"No doubt," Tawnyspots, the deputy, was lying in a patch of sun licking his paw. "He's my apprentice and I intend to train him, now Whitepaw, why don't you go back to the nursery with Snowfur unless you change your attitude."

Whitepaw snorted and stalked away with his skinny little tail held high. Tigerpaw looked up at Tawnyspots. He always took Tigerpaw's side, even if Whitepaw was right. He had always wanted to be like him, at a high point of power, no enemies.

"Alright Ripplepaw, show me that stalking move again."

His tortoiseshell sister began stalking towards him, but Tigerpaw didn't pay attention when she pounced. What if he was a leader someday? Tigerstar the great. . . Ripplepaw crashed into his side pushing him into the ground.

"Excellent stalking Ripplepaw, Tigerpaw pay attention a little more and maybe you'll get it."

Tigerpaw walked into the nursery with a bundle of moss. A little bundle of fur crashed into his side nearly knocking him over. He dropped the moss and looked down.

"Tigerpaw!" Darkkit mewled. "Longkit! Yellowkit! It's Tigerpaw!" Longkit and his sister bounded over. "Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw! Teach us a battle move!"

"Okay, okay, let me think. . . Alright, use that stalking move I showed you and pounce on that moss over there." He instructed.

Darkkit pounced sending bits of moss at Longkit and Darkkit.

"Playing with kits, I see," The voice made Tigerpaw jump. Whitepaw was flicking his tail back and forth letting Stripedkit play with it. "The only cats you can beat."

"No he's not playing with us, he's teaching us battle moves!" Yellowkit hissed.

"Oh, show me then." Whitepaw was flicking his tail right in Spottedkit's face. Yellowkit stalked around the nursery and pounced on Whitepaw knocking him off his paws.

"Very good Yellowkit," Tigerpaw tried to sound like Tawnyspot's, but he couldn't supress a _mrrow_ of laughter, "As for you, Whitepaw, maybe you should keep practicing."

"At least I wasn't trying to fight!" He spat pushing Yellowkit off him and stalking away. He looked back over his shoulder adding, "Yellowkit may become a warrior before you, by the looks of it."

Tigerpaw couldn't stand it anymore. He pounced, landing squarely on Whitepaw's back. They tumbled out of the nursery and into the clearing. Tigerpaw had the advantage of size, although he was much younger than Whitepaw. He pinned him down and slashed at his face, missing by a mouse tail. Whitepaw slashed at Tigerpaw's ear getting his claw stuck and then slashing at Tigerpaw's nose, while Tigerpaw clawed viscously at his stomach making his paw's turn red. Before he could do anymore damage, he was lifted by his scruff and dropped down. He looked around to see Tawnyspots above him. Snowfur and her sister, Bluefur, where licking Whitepaw's reddened belly fur.

"What were you thinking?" Tawnyspots calm tone was now angry.

"I. . ." Tigerpaw was ashamed of himself. Before he could say anything else. Rosetail ran squealing out of the nursery.

"My kit!"She squealed. "She's, injured!" _Yellowkit! What had happened to Yellowkit after Whitepaw pushed her?_ "It's all his fault!" Rosetail mewled flicking her bushytail at Whitepaw with her bushy tail. "It's all his fault."

"Whats wrong?" Featherwhisker asked coming over to Rosetail.

"Yellowkit is _hanging _in the nursery! By all the brambles in her pelt." _Hanging?_

Snowfur looked up, "How do you know?"

"Longkit and Darkkit said 'Whitepaw did this'" Rosetail was now yowling in terror for her kit.

"I'll get her to the medicine cat clearing, Tigerpaw and Whitepaw might as well go too." Featherwhisker said, trying to calm down the queen."Just make sure Longkit is okay."

She nodded and padded back inside.

Tawnyspots touched Tigerpaw on the shoulder with his tail tip, making him jump, he had completely forgotten the deputy's precense.

"You were protecting Yellowkit, your not in trouble after all." He mewled softly, then he walked away, towads the Highrock.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIGERCLAW'S TALE**

_**Just clarification, Darkkit doesn't have any siblings, and Goosefeather is not dead yet!**_

"OW!" Whitepaw yelped as Featherwhisker patched up his wound. "I think that's enough!"

"Alright, I'm done, but come back tommorow so I can look at it again, and if it hurts come straight back to me." Featherwhiskersounded very irritated by now.

Whitepaw stalked of in a dangerous mood, grumbling to himself.

"Pay no attention to him, he's just a cocky apprentice." Tigerpaw said.

"I know," the medicine cat apprentice sighed. "Mousedung! I'm out of cobwebs!" He looked up at Yellowkit and Tigerpaw. "You won't mind waiting, will you?" They shook their heads. "Good. I'll be back soon."

As he left, Tigerpaw turned towards Yellowkit. "Whitepaw didn't push you up on the wall, did he?" Tigerpaw mewed softly.

"N-n-nno," The small she-cat stammered. "How'd you know?"

"Whitepaw may be a brat, but he's no liar. He would never hurt anybody, unless they attacked him first." He added hastily.

"Alright, we were trying to get you out of trouble, before Rosetail woke up I climbed into a hole, and dangled my legs. Longkit woke her up and I was mewling in 'terror.'"

"All that to save me from trouble?" He asked.

"Well, we all like you Tigerpaw your the only one who visits us any more." The golden tabby began gromming her fur and pulling the thorns out of her pelt. "But other than that, Whitepaw needed some punishment, for being a big -"

"Mousebrain?" He finished.

"Well. . . I was going to say nasty, lying, good for nothing piece of mousedung, who is more useless than a sleeping kittypet with thistles in his fur, but I don't think he would like hearing that."

"He won't hear anything besides praise, and my unhappiness." Tigerpaw mumbled.

The ferns quivered as Featherwhisker brought in a load of cobwebs.

"Sorry about that, lets get you two back where you belong now." He meowed.

Tigerpaw bounded into camp, his first vole clamped in his jaws. It had been four sunrises since he lost his temper with Whitepaw, and he would forever carry the marks.

Yellowkit and Longkit were in front of the nursery watching Sunstar climb up the highrock and call his clan together. Darkpaw had only become an apprentice yesterday, being so tired from all his work,he was snoozing in a sunny patch over by the apprentices den.

"Wake up, theres a clan meeting!" Tigerpaw mewed in his ear. Darkpaw slowly got up, but Tigerpaw couldn't here what Sunstar was saying, he was to far away. The only thing he heard was his clan chanting, "Longpaw, Yellowpaw!"

"We missed the ceremony!" He growled.

"Sorry," Darkpaw mumbled. "But lets just ghelp them find their nests, and show them around the territory!"

"Fine," Tigerpaw turned around and bounded forward, congratulating his new denmates.

Tigerpaw pushed hisway out of the elders den.

"Goosefeather, no don't die now!" Featherwhisker yowled.

"My time has come, and so has yours, your are the new Thunderclan medicine-cat." The old cat whisperd weakly. _No, Goosefether couldn't die, he was the only cat who Tigerpaw really respected, other than Tawnyspots and Sunstar._

"And Bluefur, I'm so sorry I. . . I sent your mother to her death." He layed his head on the ground.

"I don't blame you!" Bluefur wailed in agony. "Your my only kin! I would only blame you if you died. You'd leave me and your clan when we need your guidance."

"Don't. . . don't waste your breath."

"NO!"Tigerpaw wailed running forward.

"Take care of White. . ." Goosefeather never finished his last sentence.

"Please tell me. . . he. . .he'll wake up. . ." Tigerpaw mewed.

"No, he's gone, he left us just like Snowfur. He's taken his journey to Starclan." Whitestorm's mew was light and shaky. His eyes were glazed with pain.

"I'm not going to leave you, Whitepaw," Bluefur mewed. "I've had enough of this. I don't want to be alone. We're the only kin left, and I won't lose you too."

**_Okay mostly the only reason Tigerpaw missed the ceremony is cause I forgot the words._**

**_I have an evil cold black heart for killing Goosefeather, but he had to die! I couldn't do it any other way._**

**_Im not putting Chapter 4 up until 10 of you review my Chapter3(when i get it out) Or 5 of you favorite the story._**


	3. Chapter 3

**TIGERCLAW'S TALE**

_**This song (EverFallen in Love With Someone by the Stiff Dylans) applys to this chapter, with five pairs of cats, guesss who they are and you will be a new character in this story! Send your Warrior name and description.**_

_**"Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love in love with someone, ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with."**_

_**This chapter is from Rippletail's point of view, she's Tigerclaw's nice sister. **_

"Tigerclaw, Daisydawn, Rippletail!" Thunderclan chanted.

Rippletail held her chin up proudly, while Daisydawn looked for Whitestorm in the crowd of cats. Since his mother died, he had stopped being such a bossy furball, and Tigerclaw even befriended him. _But Daisydawn_ loves _him! _Rippletail thought to herself.

Tigerclaw looked down at all the cats in his clan with happiness, and he looked at one of the apprentices with. . . _AFFECTION?_

"Congratulations!" Whitestorm purred, touching muzzles with Daisydawn. Rippletail left them, she had to do something before she sat her vigil. She padded over to a dark corner of the camp.

"I knew you'd be a warrior soon." Lionheart mewed softly as Rippletail padded over.

"It's you who really deserves the congratulations, after Pinestar left, I was mentorless, until you came along." She answered in the same soft mew.

"You must get to your vigil then," He said almost sad she had to leave.

"I'll see you in the morning, as long as your on dawn patrol." She turned away on these last words. Leaving him was harder than she had thought, but she had a duty to her clan.

The bushes around the camp were rustling but not with the breeze. It was early in the morning, and dawn wasn't far off. Rippletail sniffed the air. _Riverclan!_ Rippletail yowled the alarm call as the first sleek warriors ran through the tunnel. Lionheart and Redtail bounded out one right behind the other, Bluefur and Whitestorm pushed there way through before Sparrowpelt and Willowtail could even manage to get through. Yellowpaw and Darkpaw bolted out of the apprentices den, and Longpaw ran straight to the entrance of the nursery to guard it. He was closely followed by Stripedpaw and Willowpaw.

"Riverclan!" Sunstar yowled running into the swarm of cats. "Why didn't I guess?"

"Attack!" Hailstar yowled.

Tigerclaw jumped a warrior with silvery gray fur. Lucky for her an oak colored warrior leaped in the way.

He pinned Tigerclaw to the ground and growled,"Graypool! Pay attention!"

"Sorry Oakheart!" She mewed, her eyes wide. She jumped away, to attack Whitestorm.

Daisydawn sprinted over to help the fluffy white warrior.

Rippletail watched as Longpaw and Willowpaw fought off A full-grown warrior away from the nursery, while Stripedpaw pushed the kits back inside. Bluefur and Redtail were fighting back to back with Sparrowpelt and Rosetail against a swarm of warriors.

"Rippletail!" Tigerclaw yowled, snapping her attention back to him.

He was under Oakheart's powerful paws, which were pumbling his belly.

Tigerclaw had one eye closed with blood flowing over it from his forehead. Oakheart favorede his left shoulder, which was bleeding.

Rippletail leaped at Oakheart, knocking him off her littermate.

"Ooff!" He grunted. "Guess your stronger than I thought.

The clearing was filled with shreiks and yowls, but one rang out more clearly than the others. _Yellowpaw!_

"Go help her, I'll take care of him." Rippletail hissed flicking her tail.

As soon as Tigerclaw left, Crookedjaw, the deputy, leaped over to Oakheart's side.

"I'm not losing you, not like Lilystem and Owlfur." He mewed softly.

"You didn't have a choice, they died of greencough, right after Kettlepaw." The oak tom snarled.

"A littermate, a mother, a father, but I'm not losing you,too." The deputy mewed. "One littermate's enough, don't let me lose you too."

_He sounds exactly like Bluefur and Whitestorm did when Goosefeather died!_

Rippletail leaped at Oakheart taking the advantage she saw.

She bowled him over.

"I'm sorry, I feel sorry for what's happened to you and your brother, but that can't change the duty I have to my clan!" She growled.

Crookedjaw bit into her shoulder and dragged her off.

"HELP!"She yowled.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you." Lionheart purred jumping down and onto Crookedjaw's back.

Yellowpaw was limping away from Hailstar, who by the looks of it had torn her ear, pumbeled her belly, dislocated her right shoulder, and managed to knock a tooth loose.

Tigerclaw jumped on Hailstar from behind. He pumbelled his belly with his front paws, and then, somehow, Hailstar managed to jump out from underneath him.

He jumped on Yellowpaw biting her neck.

"Now kill me!" He challenged. "I'm that close to death anyway!"

"A warrior never kills unless nescarry." Tigerclaw growled. "But I must have my revenge. On your warrriors." Hailstar's eyes got wide.

"My warriors didn't do anything." Hailstar mewed, "They just followed orders."

"Riverclan, retreat!" Crookedjaw yowled.

Hailstar turned and ran towards the ravine.

"GET HIM!" Tigerclaw yowled. Rippletail ran over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"JUST HELP ME!"

He ran up the slope towards Hailstar.

The old frail leader was struggling on a rock.

He fell backwards, knocking Rippletail off the rock she was perched on.

Blood was pouring from her head. Hailstar had just died after falling.

"Hailstar!" Junebug, another warrior called.

She ran down the slope nearly slipping on the blood.

"You can't be dead!" She wailed.

"It was his last life, he wanted to die anyway." Tigerclaw soothed the wailing mud-colored she-cat.

_I was trying to get hm away from my territory, not kill him, or anybody else._ Tigerclaw thought. _But that's what you did._

Tigerclaw remembered his sister and turned to her.

"Rippletail!"

"I'm. . . I'm fine, just help me to Featherwhiskers den and I'll be okay." She mewed.

Life was flowing from her fast and as Tigerclaw lifted her up, bloodflow poured out of her.

"Get Featherwhisker!" He called to Daisydawn who had just appeared.

She nodded and ran off. Tigerclaw pulled a cobweb off some nearby bushes and dabbed it to her forehead.

Then everything went black.

Rippletail scented herbs and fresh moss. _Was this the Starclan hunting grounds?_

"Tonight was not her time to die," Featherwhisker mewed. "Unfortunately I can't say the same for Yellowpaw."

Rippletail blinked open her eyes to see Lionheart looking over her.

"Your awake!" He mewed in a warm, reliefed tone.

"She is?" Another voice called. _Tigerclaw!_

"Sunstar, she's alright." Tigerclaw mewed bouncing around like a kit.

"Unfortunately, Yellowpaw will never recieve her warrior name." The broad shouldered tabby mewed.

"Wait," Sunstar mewed. "There is a way, she can recieve her name, on her way to Starclan."

"How?" Longpaw mewed. He had been sitting in the nest next to her, but she had been unaware of him.

His face had slash marks on his noze and muzzle, but they were not bleeding because of a thick layer of cobwebs,

"I can show you." The leader mewed calmly.

In the nest on her other side, there was Yellowpaw's form, her sides heaved up and down in a rapid motion.

Her neck was plastered with reddened cobwebs, she was missing a small tooth, her belly fur was bloody, her ear was torn and her nose slashed(just like Tigerclaw), and her leg was disfigured.

"Starclan, this apprentice may not recieve her warrior name, for she has worked so hard to earn it. In her turn, she will join Starclan as a full warrior. From this moment on, Yellowpaw you will be remebered as Yellowflower."

Yellowflower licked her leaders shoulder and stammmered.

"Th..thankyou." She tried to mew, but the thanks was almost inaudible.

"Shush, Featherwhisker will fix your wounds before you can journey to Starclan." Tigerclaw whispered softly.

"Would you fetch Spottedkit for me?" Featherwhisker asked Lionheart.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, don't move around too much." He purred in her ear.

"I would like to help burry Yellowflower." Tigerclaw mewed to Sunstar.

"What?" He asked. "A warripor does not burry their clanmates!"

"I know, but this is the last time I will see her."

"Alright, fine."

Tigerclaw was the only cat who knew Yellowflower was still alive. He had one way to keep her alive.

Sparrowpelt, Weedwhisker and Mumbleefoot were beinng carried to the burial grounds by Stonepelt and Larksong.

Tigerclaw carried Yellowflower to the burial grounds, but when the rest wheren't looking, he ran away with Yellowflowers body.

He managed to get to a Twoleg nest.

"Fuzzy!" He called. "Violet!"

The two kittpets ran outside to see what all the noise was.

"Tigerpaw?" Violet mewed, in a surprised tone.

"Tigerclaw, and this is not Yellowpaw, it's Yellowflower, so help her!"

"She's barely breathing!" Fuzzy gasped.

He yowled for his Twolegs.

"I'll come check on her soon," Tigerclaw mewed, running back to camp.

_Wait! They've probably noticed I'm gone!_ He thought. But, then a mouse suddenly practically ran into his paws._ Perfect!_

Bluefur watched as Oakheart made his way over to her.

"Sorry I'm late, Junebug nearly killed herself again, all she wants to do is go to Hailstar's side in Starclan." He mewed.

"Oh, well, I need your help, Oakheart, you need to take my kits to Riverclan."

"What?"

**_Alright, as I said before if your reading Bluestars prophecy(i accidentally said eading) this is totally wrong, I've got two commments so far, and if you get three more people to review this you get a new chapter._**

**_I also will give the new chapter out as soon as someone figures out the pairs, there all pretty easy._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, so guess what, no one guessed on the couples last time, so I guess there is no new character, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded lately!!!**_

**_Yeah, so anyway, I feel to lazy to write the rest of the story from Tigerclaws view, so I'm going to start with Daisydawn and Rippletail's perspective!_**

_**The Wrong Doing**_

Daisydawn yowled from Starclan, her sister beside her. "My kit's!" She cried as one tiny frail body joined them. This was Dawnkit, and Nightkit closely followed her white tortieseshell sister. The only remaining kit was Dustkit, who seemed strong.

Rippletail sat close to her sister, watching as one of her own kits slowly lose its life. Spottedpaw worked frantically, trying to keep young Frostkit alive, and she was succesful. Slowly, both kits made their way over to their new foster mother, Speckletail. Sandkit mewed quietly as her father stalked in the nursery. It was packed full now, with the tiny, lifeless, kits. Rippletail couldn't look anymore, she turned and waited for Blossomkit to follow, leaving her past life behind, but this wasn't over yet, they still had to make one stop before returning to Starclan.

Yellowflower groaned as Rusty plopped down besides his sister on her back, Sweetie was lapping up milk from the bowl set out for her and her littermates, ansd Princess enjoyed pushed Rusty off Yellowtail's back. They weren't her kits, but she couldn't love them anymore if they were. Their mother was an unknown she-cat, but their father was Fuzzy. Fuzzy was sweet, and not very smart. His daughter, Princess, inheirated his white fur, and his other daughter Sweetie had fluffy fur, just like him. Violet was in the corner resting, after coubntless hours of playing with the kits. Two familiar scents caught in Yellowtail's nose. _Rippletail and Daisydawn! _She could faintly make out their shadowy figures, and small kits tumbled around them, probably their deceased kits Tigerclaw told her about a while ago. _You don't belong here._ They whispered. _Return to Tigerclaw, or his blood will flow in an endless stream odf pain and death!_

It had been many moons since she had seen the vision of Daisydawn, Rippletail, and their deceased kits. Yellowflower said goodbye to her old friends and headed off for Fourtrees. As she approached, she saw a small black cat with a single white paw effortlessly slash Tigerclaw's stomache open. She gasped in horror as he seemed to die eight times. Looking on, Yellowflower could see Firestar (or that's atleast what she had heard from Princess last) standing shocked, and three cats stood near him, a gray tabby tom, a sand colored she-cat, and a brown tom that looked like an apprentice sized version of Tigerclaw.

Yellowflower hissed in disbelief, Tigerclaw had found another mate! She glanced back at the slowly dieing body of Tigerclaw as the cat's dispersed, she leaped out and dragged it through the forest.

Tigerclaw stood easily on four paw's, Yellowflower leaning against shoulder for support. She had long since forgave him for the mistakes he had made, and now was struggling to keep going to Ravenpaw's barn. As they entered the large, prey-filled place, The two black and white cats approached them with cautious expressions on their faces.

"Tigerclaw?" Ravenpaw gasped.

"We thought you were dead!" Barley mewed, his jaw dropping.

"Dissapointed?" he asked, grinning.

"Don't worry, Tigerclaw has changed, he actually insisted on coming her to appologize, but. . ." The she-cat stopped mid-sentence, screeching in pain, her kits were near, very near.

Four healthy kits suckled at Yellowflower's belly hours later. There was Sol (a white tom with tri-colored spots), Ravenkit (amazingly a black tom with a white-tipped tail, Tigerclaw had named him Ravenkit as an apology to the young tom who was larger in size), Ripplekit (amazingly similiar to the she-cat she was named after), and then there was Terry (a reddish tom with white spots).

"Don't tell Firestar, please." Tigerclaw pleaded Ravenpaw. "He doesn't know were still alive, just. . .please?"\

"Alright," he said as Yellowflower fell asleep.


End file.
